


Stray Kids cheated.

by Lolsmileyface2421



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:49:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29854905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolsmileyface2421/pseuds/Lolsmileyface2421
Summary: Read to find out ;)
Kudos: 9





	Stray Kids cheated.

Stay twitter was in shambles. No room for recovery. Not even b me could save them all. All because of one revelation.

Stray Kids cheated.

“NO NO NO IT CANT BE,” cried twitter user leeknowthighs.

“My heart can't take this damage I'm going to mess with vlive stays,” tweeted changbinsfatass.

“CAN YALL JUST STREAM GOD’S MENU!?!” tweeted the irrelevant twitter user ‘LolyVsUniverse’ who would never understand the anguish that was thrusted upon them.

As more stays posted videos of all the evidence of Stray Kids flirting and even declaring marriage, desperate songs broke out, quotes began to be read. And the twitter searches finally changed for the love of god. But it all came to a sudden halt. One person took the stand. One person took an initiative. One person brought us back to reality.

“Stays. You’re my one and only.”

Who? Who could this be? Who could have said this?

It was the @Stray_Kids twitter intern! They read our messages and came to our rescue.

“I will never leave you Stays, it will always be me and you.”

Stays were shocked over this sudden act by the intern. Not knowing what to type, what to meme, not even sending copypasta lines with fancams. Time came to a halt and stays opened their eyes to what was in front of them. Someone loyal, someone who although wouldn’t respond would always show a listening ear

The clouds were starting to clear and stays embraced the silence on the timeline.

Until user seolarsworld came along to break the mist.

**“Where’s B Me M/V then if you love us so much?”**

And chaos rained once again.

**Author's Note:**

> How did you guys like the twist at the end? I was rather bored so I just made this for fun! Hope you had a good laugh.


End file.
